Spirit Arisen
by The SAK
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway had one month left to graduation. Dimitri hadn't made any moves, yet. But with the arrival of new information of the world she thought she knew, will she be able to find a way to bring back Dimitri's soul?
1. Chapter 1

Two and a half months. No action till then. No action till then.

**SPIRIT ARISEN**

One month left for graduation, and we were just about to go into finals soon. I woke up ready for my morning training with Alberta. I had long caught up with my class but Alberta insisted that I continue lessons with her in the morning.

And it was fine with me. I would train outside school curriculum time even if she didn't force me to.

It was the afternoon and few people were around, the sun was yet to set. I spotted about 2 other dhamphirs who were in their final year running around the track. I joined them after doing my warm-ups.

I was faster than them. I did this every day and today was my first time seeing them here. I soon was approaching them, and when I did I heard their voices come to a stop.

"Hello Jonathan. Hey Shane." I by-passed them easily while they gave me slightly guilty smiles.

Obviously talking about me. Again. It had been over a month. People needed to get over my departure already. Geez.

I breezed through ten laps before heading towards the gym, stopping for a bit of water along the way. Alberta was already waiting for me at the gym.

"Okay. Let's get today's lesson over with. I want to cram as much as I can in, so be prepared." She warned me.

"Why? We still have a few days." I was confused.

"We have to prepare things for visitors coming during your finals."

"Oh!" I got excited, would any high ranking dhamphirs come to watch our exams?

"And that's all I'm telling you," Alberta gave me a strict look, "You're going to have to find out at the pre-exam briefings."

"Fine." I resigned from even trying to get more information, "So is today our last lesson?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" She had a motherly look on her face.

"It's been fun."

"Yes, it has."

And our morning training begun.

"Morning." I greeted the people at our table.

Lissa, Adrian, Christian and Eddie looked up from their breakfast.

"Hey!" Adrian grinned, "How are you this morning, beautiful?"

"Oh, just a pocketful of sunshine." I replied sarcastically. "I found out today that it was my last morning training with Alberta."

"I heard." Adrian put an arm around me and I couldn't be bothered to shrug it off, "She's in charge of the safety of the arriving guests that are coming to see the guardians and Moroi finals."

"Speaking of finals, today is our guardian briefing." Eddie finished his last bite of cereal, "We don't have many practical classes."

Probably about alchemists I thought to myself before nodding in response. I chewed thoughtfully on my toast, wondering if there was anything else new I'd find out about. It was going to be a long lecture after all, it couldn't _just _be about alchemists… Or could it?

No point in thinking too much I figured, I'd find out eventually. As soon as I finished, Eddie stood up and we said our goodbyes before leaving for the lecture theatre. It was hardly used by us novices, mostly by the guardians for meetings.

Eddie looked quite excited, and gave off a feel that he was ready to learn just about the job of a guardian. I just hoped the news of alchemists wouldn't give him and the rest of the novices a heart attack.

We slipped into the theatre and immediately several eyes snapped to our direction and followed us as we found seats in the back row.

"Just ignore them." Eddie muttered to me and glared at a few of our staring classmates.

"I already do, Eddie," I sighed, "I already do."

As soon as we sat down, Alberta and other academy guards entered the theatre. A hush came over the place as Alberta and a male dhamphir, who I'd never seen at the academy before but looked familiar, walked up to the podium.

Alberta was decked in the standard guardian gear, while the male dhamphir was decked out in an expensive looking dark blue pinstriped suit. He was slightly taller than Alberta, and his build looked more similar to a Moroi's than a dhamphir but had muscles that Moroi didn't develop. He had short blond hair styled in a twist which had well done light blue highlights, a seemingly odd colour combination but looked good nonetheless. His dark brown eyes surveyed the crowd with curiosity and vigilance.

The few female novices blushed as he rested his gaze on them, but he seemed to be either oblivious to them or ignoring them. As his eyes met mine, his eyes seemed to be familiar to me. Just where had I seen him?

"Good morning to you all." Alberta said from her position at the podium, "I'm sure you are very excited to be here today, as all the guardians are excited for you."

I looked around, but the guardians didn't seem extremely excited. They wore guarded faces and I couldn't really tell what they were thinking.

"I'm sure most of you know who I am." She gave a smiled at us, "Some more than others."

I gulped. Yeah.

"And I'm sure all of you at least find this man beside me familiar in some way or another, and you should." She gestured to the blond beside her, "This is Jeremiah Klovinski."

Immediately gasps of realization were heard throughout the theatre. Even some of the guardians seemed shocked. The legendary Jeremiah Klovinski!

He was known best for being the previous king's best guardian. Having senses and abilities far greater than even some of the best guardians.

But recently with the induction of Queen Tatiana, no one seemed to know what he had been doing. The man whose techniques, theories and abilities we had all come to study and analyze, was right here. So close to us!

The previously jealous male population now stared in awe at the blond head man. The female population, I swear, were giving out gasps and sighs of admiration.

I observed him as he came up to the mike, "Hello to all of you. The new generation. As you know now. I am Jeremiah Klovinski, and I'm sure many of you have studied me in your classes. But I am not her today to teach you the many techniques to kill Strigoi effectively. Or even instruct you on how to efficiently protect Moroi in groups of individually.

"I am here to teach and tell you about things that as a novice, you wouldn't know."

The lecture theatre fell silent, before there was another buzz of whispers. But I felt calm and cool. It was probably about alchemists. As expected. I sighed.

"Some of you may think you know what I'm speaking about and won't pay attention," Jeremiah looked straight at me, "But there are things every single one of you doesn't know about. And it is through today that you will find out what these things are."

Really? Things aside from alchemists? I don't really know about that…

"As most of you know, I have been off the radar for quite some time." He dived straight into topic, not giving anyone a chance to start talking again, "I have in fact been working for an extremely important person. One with a lot of influence in both the human and vampire world."

"Who's he talking about? Not many Moroi have influence in the human world." I heard one of the few other female novices ask her friend who in turn replied, "Maybe that Austrian guy we studied."

Jeremiah surveyed the theatre for a while before tapping the mike, "I would like to introduce you all to Ancients."

A hush fell over the room. A what?

"I would talk more but I would like to introduce you to the person I work for. Who I have a lot of respect for and who has helped me through my period of suffering."

Alberta suddenly stepped up to the mike, "Our academy has the honour of the visit of an Ancient. They rarely make visits to academies and even most of the guardians present here today have never seen an Ancient. Behave yourselves." Her voice took on a harsh tone, "I want no fooling around. Show some respect."

The doors to the lecture theatre creaked open slowly and everyone, even all the guardians, turned their heads to face the direction of the grand double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLU! YAY! I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS! I was so shocked. Though I shouldn't actually have been. And it got me really excited and pumped! Yeah! And I realised I totally forgot the whole authors note thing in chappie 1. And I was like, oh no! So I put one in. Thanks for the reviews! It was really encouraging! So I shall start now!

**An Ancient Tale**

We heard the sound of delighted laughter and people in white coloured uniform began to enter, their faces schooled. Some of them were dhamphirs, some of them seemed to be humans!

Suddenly, I spotted two people who were out of place. They weren't wearing the white uniform like the rest. One was a tall lady who was about 178 cm and was slim, but not Moroi slim. Her friend was a petite and lean lady, reaching to about 150 cm.

The tall lady was laughing at something her petite friend had said, as her eyes roamed the sea of novices. Her eyes caught mine and lingered a few seconds too long, her pale amethyst eyes seemed to be searching through my soul.

I observed her, taking in her features. She was extremely beautiful, with flawless skin and a light tan. Her hair fell in elegant curls of dark, shiny red almost reaching the marble floor of the theatre. She wore expensive garments, a white silk shirt under a black cashmere vest complimented by bright yellow and black tights under a short beige silk skirt. Oddly, she was barefooted.

She neatly tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ears as she approached Alberta. Her friend, as if she was a sort of replacement, caught my eyes as soon as the pale amethyst ones had left. An elegant looking lady who's had steel gray eyes seemed to be showing me disapproval, while her mouth downturned in a dainty frown.

She wore a simple silk green dress with large buttons and a white scarf hung loosely around her neck. Her straight jet black hair looked like it belonged in a shampoo commercial as it shifted gracefully while she turned her head away from me.

Who were these people? The ones in white uniform had spread out around the area, like the school guardians, but a few remained close to the two girls.

Alberta bowed respectfully to them, earning a few shocked looks, and exchanged a few words, before turning to us. She waved an arm in their general direction, "I would like to introduce to you to two of the remaining twelve Ancients still alive today."

The two girls put on smiling faces and stepped up, introducing themselves along the way. "I'm Arantxa." The short one said, while her hair rippled gently as she moved. "And I'm Borislava." The red head said, practically grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone buzzed excitedly among themselves, surprised at the sudden introduction to 'Ancients'. The two took seats on that were on the stage, while the lights when out and a slide show began previewing.

"Ancients." Alberta started, "There are only twelve in existence today. Ancients have been around way longer than humans and Moroi. Moroi are actually descendants of Ancients, their power originating from them. While Moroi have complete control of only one element, Ancients have control over several, explaining why all Moroi have a little control over each element.

"Ancients, however, do have powers outside of the elements Moroi have such as telepathy, teleportation and others. And additionally," Alberta seemed to be hesitant to let us know something, "They cannot die."

Murmurs broke out amongst the novices. I myself was shocked into silence. What? Okay. Pull back there. WHAT?

"Strigoi thus get that lineage from us." Borislava jumped up in front of Alberta, all smiles, "But we don't get that weird creepy skin. Or that weird crinkle in the skin. Or those red rimmed thingys."

"Just because we cannot die does NOT mean we are Strigoi." Arantxa's voice was sharp, "Please make the separation between Ancients and Strigoi. We are born, they are made. We are eternally youthful, they just don't die. They are like weed needed to be exterminated off the earth."

Okay. She was vicious towards Strigoi. I mean most people were, but not THIS aggressive.

"Well, yeah." Borislava cut through the silence left by Arantxa's livid statement. "So basically, while they are similar, they are not the same. This is heavily emphasized because some, well, most Ancients take extreme offence to being mistaken as Strigoi. We don't want any of you do die if one of them looses it in a fit of anger."

Die? I guess it would be pretty offensive if people kept telling me how much I was like a Strigoi. But killing someone in anger would be so extreme.

"Extreme or not. Some of us are rather temperamental." Borislava looked me in the eyes. What? "So do be wary of what you say."

Silence ensued the place. "But! We don't want to scare you kiddos. Soooooo...." Borislava continued, "To get everyone to know each other better, we're going to a place I have nearby. All the twelve ancients will be there, and we will all get along to fight. To fight against Strigoi."

"Yes." Alberta spoke up, "We will require the help of the Ancients. And do not let this leave this room. Only the Senior Year of Guardians of this school will know. No other student is allowed to know. If you are caught telling anyone asides from these people in this hall, severe punishment will be dealt out."

I totally believe that. Alberta sounded firm. Really firm. And besides that, Arantxa had an evil smile on her face...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Decided I should cram another chapter. Fast. Without compromising quality. Trying to avoid compromising the quality.

**Chaos Is Raining Down**

The rest of the time in the lecture theatre was just being briefed on our finals. We were told if we didn't pass the finals we wouldn't get to meet with Ancients. Okay. Right. Like that's the most important factor. I strolled out the theatre when we had been dismissed, eyeing the guards dressed in white.

"See anyone you're interested in?" I jumped, suddenly hearing a smooth voice behind me.

I turned around, glaring at who it was. I was met with the smiling face of Borislava. She grinned at me and her mass of curls bounced around. She stood up straight and I realised how tall she was.

"Sooo..." She sweeped a hand around, gesturing to the men and women clad in white uniform. "I'm sure there's a guy amongst my guards you find interesting, right? I mean, they're all good looking. Men and women. I'm sure you find one of them attractive."

"Uhhh..." What? Okay. I've asked that question too many times already but still, how the hell am I suppose to respond? "No?"

"Oh, come on!" She gripped her arm around my shoulder. I flinched. "They're hot. They're mostly single. And they put up a good fight. All my guards are worthy of dating you. They're not all old, you know. The ones I brought are aged fourteen to thirty! There's no problem at all. So go get your pick!"

"Wait. What? What are you doing?" I was developing a headache in confusion. "I don't get it."

"What she's saying is give up on Dimitri." My heart ran cold as I saw who said it. It was Arantxa. Her gray eyes piercing through me, "Don't become too attached. We're planning on using him for experimental purposes after all."

Experiments? What sort? I wondered if what Arantxa said was true or if it was just her due to her general dislike of me that she said it.

"Arantxa. Stop. I don't want trouble. Not here. Not at this time." Borislava gripped Arantxa's frail looking wrist tightly. She then turned an flashed me a warm smile, "Ignore her. Point is. You need a man. And unless Adrian is that man, I suggest you start looking. And call me Slava. Borislava's a bit long."

They took off, moving with surprising speed. Wait. Had I ever called Borislava out loud? I shook my head. Mind reading's not possible. And also it's incredibly intrusive. Anyway, it's best to drop this. I don't know what exactly the extent of the powers of Ancients are.

* * *

"Rose!" Lissa ran towards me, "How was your briefing?"

"Oh. Well there were these..." I trailed off. Damn. That was close. No informing other people about the Ancients. But this was Lissa! It was going to be hard. "Just the normal stuff. You know. Telling us how the exam was going to go. Introducing the guests."

"Oh, really?!" Lissa jumped excitedly as we headed to the canteen, "Who was there? Who were the guests?"

"Well... Uh..." I hesitated, before quickly adding, "Jeremiah Klovinski was there! Yeah! And the person he's guarding as well!"

"Ohh!! Really? So exciting? So which lucky Moroi is being guarded by him?" Lissa knew the great respect all the novices had for Jeremiah. Even many Moroi respected him.

"Uhhh... Well... It's..." I stuttered. Wait a second. "Actually. I don't know."

Lissa eyeballed me for a while, "Really, Rose? You seem pretty suspicious if you ask me. You're not hiding anything are you?"

"I really don't know! There were these two girls, but I don't know which one he's guarding!"

"I'm guarding Slava." A deep voice suddenly said from behind us.

We both jumped and spun around. It was then that I realise how bright and mystical his eyes were.

"She's a good lady. A lot of secretive motives and such, but she usually never means any harm." He continued, as if we weren't paralyzed from shock, "A powerful, awe-worthy woman. I do hope you cooperate with her. Her intentions are good. Arantxa is a good lady as well, though her approach may seem more sinister than Slava's, I assure you she means well."

I highly doubt that, but okay. And then Jeremiah just left.

"What the..." I watched as Jeremiah met up with some of his white clad colleagues, "What was that all about?"

"You're asking me?" Lissa looked incredibly shocked.

* * *

We met the rest in the canteen for lunch. Lissa bounced around in joy as she explained that the both of us had gotten to meet Jeremiah Klovinski up close. She gushed about how gorgeous he was, igniting the jealousy of Christian. I don't want any part of that.

Adrian was last to join us. He sat down, his face deathly pale.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked in her worrisome way. "Anything happen?"

Adrian breathed in deeply, he steadied himself. "I heard… That Borislava Ancient and Arantxa Ancient arrived in the Academy." He faced me, his face serious. "Is this or is this not true?"

I stared him in the eye before asking, "Why do you want to know? Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out."

"Damn it Rose!" Adrian slammed his arm on the table, "Just answer the question!"

The entire canteen grew silent at his outburst and stared at our table. By that I mean that even more people than normal, stared at our table.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered, "Two girls introduced themselves as Borislava and Arantxa came for our lecture at the theatre."

"Shit!" Adrian let a long string of profanities out. When he finally calmed down, he breathed in deeply again. "Sorry. I-I-I need to go. See you guys."

And then he zoomed out of the canteen faster that you'd imagine. What was that about? Thinking back, I remember that Borislava had mentioned Adrian's name…

"I told you to call me Slava!" I heard a voice sing-song from the opposite doorway that Adrian had ran out of.

We all turned to face Borislava, looking more ethereal than ever. Her head held high, and an aura of majesty seemed to surround her.

"Let's go look for mini Ivash, Jer." She gestured for Jeremiah Klovinski to follow her. "And you all really need to stop with 'Jeremiah Klovinski' and just start saying 'Jeremiah' or 'Jer' like me. And call me Slava. Once again, Rose. Because Borislava is just way to troublesome. That's a whole two extra syllabus you've got to say."

And the two took off towards Adrian. The air around them seemed unreachable. Like they were creatures out of this world. And in a way, Borislava, I mean, Slava, was.

As dramatically as they entered the canteen, they left. Leaving confusion amongst everybody. Especially when a trail of Slava's guards began to follow after the, quickly disappearing out of sight, pair.


	4. Chapter 4

I canNOT believe how fast I got the last chapter done. Booyah! It's a big difference compared to my first chapter to the second one. Yeah. Oh, and any martial art moves I make up aren't real. They might be. But mostly not real.

I can't exactly remember a lot of the names of Rose's classmates so I think I'm just gonna make them up as I go along… SOOOOO…. Starting now.

**Reveling In Realisation**

"What in Vladimir's name was that?" Christian raised an eyebrow. "Is that girl his stalker or something? He looked like he was going to pass out."

Wait. Borislava. No. Slava. Could she be a stalker? Is that why she mentioned Adrian before? But wait a second. It's not possible she's a stalker, right? I mean she's one of those Ancient people. She's lived forever. Why chase after Adrian of all people?

"Well, it's not like we can find out anything on our own anyway. Let's just wait for Adrian to tell us." Lissa sighed, "We're all lost in this situation, so drop it."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered and continued eating my set lunch A, still unbelievably curious over the events that had just taken place.

* * *

The rest of the day, we continued with our normal lessons. We had a lesson with Stan immediately after lunch. It was the usual stuff. Nothing worth commenting on. After that, we had training.

I was expecting us to go into the gym and spar as per normal, everyone breaking up into our own sparing partners. I went to the locker, changed and entered the gym. There were a lot of people in there already, all standing in a group surrounding something, or someone.

"What's happening?" I asked Shane who was closest to me.

"Uhhh…"

Before he could even start saying anything, a calm hypnotic voice began to resound around the room. "Everyone here now?"

"Yes." A few people muttered half-heartedly.

In the midst of the crowd, I spotted the soon becoming familiar dark shiny curls. Oh, great. Just perfect.

"That's right." Slava smiled sweetly at all of us. "Suppose many of you are wondering why I'm here. Well obviously, I'm taking you for your sparring session. As I will from now on."

"Listen, Ms. Borislava." Kristy interrupted the silence that had entered the hall for a split second. "I don't meen to be disrespectful, but I don't think that someone like you; who has grown up like royalty, being waited on and depending on her powers all her life; could ever be able to instruct novices in their final year how to fight. It is physical fighting. Not just depending on the powers gifted to you in birth."

"I am not a Moroi of any kind, Kristy." Slava smirked.

"I know. But still, being an Ancient you must have grown up with-"

"I can fight. And I will prove it." Slava cut her off, "Anyone wants to volunteer?"

No one volunteered themselves, for a short while. Then suddenly, a hand shot up in the air. Jonathan. I have to admit that while Jonathan wasn't the best at theory or how to protect Moroi, he was good at sparring and put up a good fight.

"Yay! So exciting!" Slava clapped her hands together.

"Miss. I don't think that that's a good idea." One of her guards appeared out of nowhere. Or so I thought. He had actually been next to a female guard against the back wall of the gym.

"It's fine!" She waved her hand dismissively. She pinned her hair up with a clip and proceeded to stretch for warm-ups. "I won't kill anyone."

* * *

The spar had just started. And just like that it had ended. Wahhh???

Okay. Let's run this through with detail.

Kristy had given Slava and Jonathan the signal to start, and the first person to attack was Slava. Jonathan looked hesitant, maybe after thinking carefully realised he'd get his butt kicked by her guards if she got hurt. Ouch. They looked tough.

Slava had done some fancy martial arts move and within a second or so, Jonathan was down on the floor and unconscious.

"Shit!" The guard from before swore and freaked out. "Check his pulse! Don't use that move! You know if it doesn't go down properly he could be paralyzed!"

"So just make sure it goes down properly." Slava unclipped her hair. "And it will. He'll wake up soon, and he'll be totally fine. With a massive migraine. But still, he'll be fine."

Everyone in the class stared in shock. That was one fast spar.

"I have studied all kinds of martial arts since I could walk." Slava explained, "It's tradition in my line of the family. I am highly skilled in Sambo, and that is where that specific move came from. That however is not my usual fighting style. I usually combine a bunch of martial art moves. And so my aim in teaching you little ones is to teach you good moves in different martian, I mean martial, arts and from there you will work out your preferred way of fighting.

"But, I'm not going to teach you that today." I saw many disappointed faces, "We'll get to that in another lesson because today, I want to get to know you. Feel free to ask me questions."

Immediately someone spoke out. "Where do you come from?"

Slava smiled, "My family is Russian. Thus my name. But I've lived in Australia most of my life. More than fifty percent. So I've picked up their accent here and there."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Nope. A cousin. That's about it. Ancients don't usually have close relatives nowadays. We're all related either ways, but very distantly."

And so the rest of the lesson was spent learning more about each other. Everyone in the class was supposed to say something. Well, except Jonathan. He was sent to get medical treatment from doctors Slava brought in.

When my turn came I gave an awkward introduction of my mother and left out my father. But Slava had a look of knowledgeable, all knowing on her face which made me suspicious.

Slava talked about Ancients and said how many of them had died in the early few hundreds, during what she called 'Likvidatsiya'. I walked out of there feeling like I had just experienced a history lesson from someone who experienced it.

It had only begun to sink in, truly how old Borislava was. She may look around our age, but she wasn't to be taken lightly…

Thinking about Slava, I wondered what happened to Adrian. I headed off into the direction of his place, maybe he would be there. Or he might have chickened out and ran out of campus… I went to investigate.


End file.
